The present invention relates to authentication of a user of a remote controlled device, and more particularly, to securing a remote controlled device via an authentication process.
Currently, users of remote controlled devices are not able to be identified based on the remote controlled device itself. Therefore, as more and more remote controlled devices, such as aviation drones, are being used, there is no method available for identification of a pilot operating a specific drone. This is especially problematic when the drone is being operated in a dangerous, malicious, and/or illegal manner by the pilot, who may remain anonymous while possibly subjecting others to harm.